roninwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phantom Ghost
Thanks for fixing that image glitch. When I get the armor one done, I'll let you know and you can tweak with it. I don't think I'm gonna fiddle with this for much longer tonight. PhoenixKnght 02:25, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that was my fault. I was actually putting in the whole image code instead of just the file name. Stupid Phantom Ghost. Anyway, I'm going to see if I can't track down why the Character Name doesn't replace with the correct name. I may have a lead. Hopefully it'll be done by tommorow. --Phantom Ghost 02:30, 17 June 2008 (UTC) That would be great. I can't figure it out myself. I am keeping the test of the Template:Armor on the template page until I get it figured out. I got a small edit to the the Character Trest page. and then I'm turning in. You have a good night and thanks for nailing some of those glitches PhoenixKnght 02:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Got it! Name is now showing correctly! It looks great Phoenix, you did an awesome job on it.--Phantom Ghost 02:44, 17 June 2008 (UTC) You nailed it! Thanks for fixing it! I am stealing some of the code from it for the armor one...I've hit a bit of a snag. PhoenixKnght 02:46, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I noticed that. I'm looking at it too as we... type.--Phantom Ghost 02:47, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, LOL. Well, I'm gonna stop. I just uploaded some. No picture but it seems to be getting the bugs I had before worked out it. I see you used the Template:Character for your user profile. I think I'm going to make a new one that is more for us like a Template:User PhoenixKnght 02:50, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Heh. Well all I'm really doing is making sure there aren't any bits of extra code in the Armor one right now. The number of episodes not displaying right troubles me. Oh and I tossed that up on my page to see how to looked/worked with random info. Very nice. It should make the quick stats a breeze to post. Which is the whole point I guess :p--Phantom Ghost 02:54, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Just gotta think of fun info that people might want to add up there to their personal profiles. And I really can't begin to thank you for cleaning up all that code. PhoenixKnght 02:56, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Got it. The armor work correctly now. I'm gonna post a sample on my user page. The error seemed to be the example you posted on the page. I'm not quite sure why it decided to interfere like that, but it did. Oh well, works now!--Phantom Ghost 03:04, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Looks like I finally made a template that didn't glitch out too much! Template:User can be seen on my page User:PhoenixKnght86. When you get a second, take a look. Glad you go the armor one all cleared up. Now to go back to the character test page. That "Other Bio" thing needs to be a sub topic under the original one. Hey, have you come up with any ideas for a page template and coloring scheme? PhoenixKnght 03:11, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ---- That user template is very nice! Much chicanery will be had with it. I figured out the problem with the sub heading in the char test page. To make it a sub heading you need 3 = instead of just 2. I have taken the liberty of editing this. By the way, I am shamelessly grabbing all this stuff from other wikis I visit for info. Guess all those classes in programing in high school are finally paying off :p. As far as a page template goes, I think the one you got there is a good one. Plenty of room to build on that and not too restrictive. As far as coloring schemes go... I am absolutely the wrong person to ask. I absolutely stink at picking out colors. Ah well, we all have our failings. And with that, I'm hitting the sack. Have fun!--Phantom Ghost 03:28, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Don't fix wait ain't broken, n'est pas? I'm going to bed too. Work tomorrow and a headache to nurse. I'll check out added color schemes later. Good Night! PhoenixKnght 03:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ----